


Domino's

by Aloe_kun



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angel being sweet, Bus, Cheek Kisses, Domestic Fluff, Jk don't worry I'm sure your dick is just fine, M/M, Pizza, References to Depression, Short One Shot, This is shorter than your dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: Lewin is tired and nothing quite seems to be going right, but can't bring himself to cancel his stay at home date with Angel.Angel, luckily, has known him for long enough to know exactly what to about it.





	Domino's

Lewin looked dully out the bus window, vaguely noting his own tired reflection in the glass next to a smudge in the shape of a smiley face that he immediately felt the urge to wipe away. He didn't want to go anywhere, really. Or do anything. Lately, it seemed every investigation he set out on just uncovered something useless, or never uncovered anything at all, hitting a dead end with no more leads to push the case on even a little.  
  
Frankly, it was depressing. But a promise is a promise, especially when it's made to your exceedingly wonderful colleague and partner. If it was anyone else, Lewin probably would have just cancelled over a text and stayed home to do some personal research in a half hearted attempt at lifting his mood. But of course, Arthur hated it when he cancelled out of the blue, so when he'd called him asking if he'd be on his way soon, he'd responded with a simple and forcibly upbeat "Yep, see you soon!".   
  
He hopped off the bus at the nearest stop to where Angel lived, but it was still a few streets away, though. He'd insisted on living close to the Vatican but not in the public eye. His place was nice enough, but getting there required some walking from the bus stop that he really couldn't be bothered with right now. At least they were staying in. But now he thought about it, that'd probably mean Angel was going to cook and make him eat something healthy... Ugh. He frowned at the thought. He's really rather eat some junk food right now; he didn't care much about the empty calories, he just liked it. Though the Paladin had managed to get him to eat vegetables in various ways that tasted pretty good before, there had also been some failures that he didn't want to have to bother washing the taste of from his mouth.   
  
Angel had answered the door with a smile, kissing him on the cheek as he came inside. It made him feel better briefly, but he just ended up sitting quietly and nodding as Arthur chatted away about work and such, contributing every now and again with a weak joke or cheesy pearl of wisdom.   
  
Seeing Arthur had lifted his mood a little, but he still slumped on the couch tiredly when he went through to the kitchen, announcing his intention of preparing food with a grin. He hoped he hadn't looked too depressed, as Angel worrying about him would be useless. He didn't have time to dwell on it though, as the other returned with a phone in one hand and a devious smirk. He raised an eyebrow for a moment.   
  
"Just one second," Arthur said a little dramatically, dialling. "I need to make a quick phone call."   
  
"Sure, whatever." Lewin shrugged, suspicion rising in him as the phone rang once, then twice, and so on. "I thought you'd be busy cooking."   
  
After five rings, the other end picked up, and Angel looked at him with a hearty grin as he spoke aloud.   
  
"Hello, is this Domino's?"  
  
Lewin gasped happily, a grin splitting across his own face as he sat up excitedly.  
  
"Babe!"   
  
Angel _knew_ how much he loved Domino's.

**Author's Note:**

> Based of an idea me and my sib built on for like, five minutes. Also Domino's is good shit. I only ever ate it once and it was directly after a funeral but nonetheless, good shit.


End file.
